This invention relates to a system for producing an output proportional to the total reduced sulfur (TRS) in flue gas including but not limited to H.sub.2 S, RSH, RSR and RSSR, and more particularly to a TRS stack gas analyzer having an SO.sub.2 scrubber and a thermal oxidation device for the TRS to convert the same to SO.sub.2 among other gases.